The Future is Bright!
by shortcake31
Summary: Future kid fic. The new generation is taking over dealing with evil adults, homework, and drama! Written some time ago. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everbody! Man i am on a roll! Updated one story and uploading this one! ive had this in my computer for ages! only now have i gotten the courage to post it.**

**So anyway im feeling, feeling brave!**

**But i did write this a little over two and a half years ago so if there are any mistakes, well i apologize. I WAS a young and stupid child...well i stil an but you kn0w.  
><strong>

**It is mostly dialog at the moment but i hope to get better.**

**ok so i own nothing, sorry for the mistakes and badness of it all and thank you!**

* * *

><p><em>Sally's pov.<em>

Ah Monday. Worst day of the week if you ask me. Especially this Monday, because this Monday is the first day of school. Yep time to go back and face more mean teachers. More disgusting cafeteria food. And worst of all, more school this year will be different. I am determined to accomplish my three biggest goals.

One: get good grades. I could managed that.

Two: Do more school activities. I like volleyball.

Three: Not to get into any fights. I thought a second. Well two out of three isn't bad.

I stared myself down in the mirror. Today I wore my favorite army green cargo pants with my black long sleeved shirt and matching short sleeved that had a big 3 on it. I had just started to brush my hair when there was a knock on my door. About a half second later my older blonder brother stepped into my room wearing a orange shirt with black pants.

"Uh come in?" I said. Smirking he shut my door and sat on my bed.

"I know a secret." David sang.

"Wonderful, do you have my ipod?" I cried.

"Uh… maybe. Wait are those my pants, ugh, who cares. look do you want to know or not?" he said.

"Fine just whisper it so they wont know." I said.

"Who?" he asked puzzled.

"Them." I said pointing the readers.

"Whoa. that's creepy." he said getting up and looking at the readers.

"Hey look! That one just blinked!" he said happily.

"Ok just tell me."

"Ok." he said. Leaned close to my ear and whispered the secret.

I gasped. "Oh my god." I choked out.

"Yeah." he said proudly.

"How do you know?" I exclaimed.

"I herd mom talk about it with her work." he said.

"This is huge." I shouted.

"Literally." he said.

"Yeah, oh we need to go to the bus stop." I said.

"K." he said. He tossed me my bag and we headed down stairs.

Once we were in the living room we saw our mom pacing around the coffee table. Her black hair was down, which was odd, and she was wearing a blue pencil skirt and business jacket.

"Hey mom what's up?" I asked.

"My keys." she said putting her hair up. "I cant find my keys. How am I going to get to work with out my keys!"

"You mean the ones in your hand." said David.

"Yes the ones in my hand! I cant find- oh wow I'm smart." she said looking at her hand.

"Yeah." I said. I stood on the coffee table and started putting my moms hair in a bun.

"But I don't think you should be stressing in your uh, predicament." said David slapping her stomach.

"What?" she said.

"Don't play dumb with us." I said finishing her hair.

"Fine." she growled. "What's it going to take to keep you two quite."

"Quite? You mean lie?" I said all too innocently.

"To our father? I don't know mom. that's a pretty tall order." said David.

"Tall enough for at lest two get out of jail free cards." I said.

Mom put her hand on her hips. "You guys! You promised, no more fighting." she said. I knew what would happen if we did get in a fight. Mom would be disappointed. And she would use that agents us. I hated it when she did that.

"Oh come on mom. Even you have been fights you didn't start. We just want to not get in trouble if we didn't start it." David said. "Right?"

"Oh right." I said.

She sighed. "I guess so. Look we'll talk about this later. I have to go." she said. We shouldered out bags. "Cant wait." we said.

About half way up to the bus stop I got a text on my phone.

"Who is it?" asked David.

"Dad. He says: Sorry for missing your first day of school. Fixing a brain aneurism then reattaching a mans hands. Make a good effort in school. Best of luck Dad." I read.

"That's so like him." David said rolling his eyes.

"Hey are we the only ones here?" I asked looking around the bus stop.

"Yep. Looks like it. But wait seriously are those my pants?"

"Ugh!"

_Josie's pov._

"Good morning." called my dad.

"What's so good about it!" I growled.

I walked down the stairs and growled into my breakfast.

"Meow! What's got you so tweaked?" asked my dad. He obviously hasn't seen me in the mornings. That understandable, he usually works nights so he isn't up. But I'm to grouchy to care.

"Yeah." said my twin brother. "Don't get your whiskers in a bunch! Hahaha." he laughed.

I took off my red cap and slapped him with it.

"Ow! What was that for!" he demanded.

"For making me listen to all those bad jokes." I snarled.

"Ah memories." said my mom.

Dad stuck his tongue out at her. Mom did the same.

"Children Children. Children who am I kidding, sea hags!" I shouted.

They glared at me. "You are so not a morning person." said my dad.

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms. "You just now realize this."

Hunter shook my shoulder. "Eat. It will make you feel better."

"Take off the beanie. It will make you look better." I said taking a bite of oatmeal.

"Why? I like it. Its my new look. I see you have a new one." he shot back.

True I didn't put on dads old pilot goggles but, you should see Hunters beanie. He was wearing a red shirt with a light blue jacket and black skinny jeans. And did I mention the god awful beanie.

"Yeah but you look stupid. Put on you blue cap, it matches your outfit." I said.

"If you put on your contacts I'm sure you would see better." said my mom.

"And what would make think I cant see?" I asked.

"The fact that you just put you egg in you oatmeal." she said.

I looked down at my eggy oat meal. Eeh.

"I guess I would. Ok you win." I complained.

After I put on my contacts I put on my new school cloths. Ripped jeans, blue jersey, and rep cap. Hey at lest it wasn't from Sissys.

"Jo!"

I turned and saw Hunter peeking his head in the doorway.

"What?" I asked.

"We have to go. David's waiting."

"No Sally?"

"She's going to wake up Shirley."

"You kidding me! I'll just call him."

I quickly dialed my phone and heard it ring.

"Hello?" said a groggy voice.

"Shirley! Get up! It's the first day of school remember?" I shouted.

"Ugh! I don't wanna- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed.

I looked at the phone and then to Hunter.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I think Sally just got there." I went back to the phone. "Sally?"

"Yeah?" she said.

"Shirley's alive right?"

"Of coarse silly! He's washing his face right now."

"Sally! What the hell is in my eye!" Cried Shirley from somewhere in his room.

"Mascara. See ya later guys. Say cheese!" sally said and hung up.

"Well that wasn't one of the more weirder calls I've had. Let's go!" I said shouldering my bag.

It was only then, when Hunter was sliding down the stairs rail, when we got a text. Hunter fell face first over the rail.

"Oh my god are you ok!" I asked concealing my laughter.

"Could you please not tell anyone?" he mutter into the carpet.

"That you fell or that you ring tone is California Girls?" I smirked.

"Both?" he said hopefully.

I helped him up. "No." We said goodbye to our parents and raced to the bus stop.

_Sally pov._

I sat on the couch holding a very tiny child in my arms. It was Shirley's baby sister. She is only couple months old but, still sweet.

"Thanks Sally." said Shirley's mom. She wore a blue long shirt with a tiger stripe tank top over it.

"No problem. Mia is so cute!" I gushed.

"And not yours." said Shirley. He walked down the stairs and took Mia out of my hands.

"Mom shouldn't you be at work?" he asked not looking at her.

"Yeah like it takes a lot of brains to babble 'cup or cone'." she said.

"Mom it's a job. Just take it." he sighed putting a sleeping Mia in her car seat.

I known that Rachel had some problems keeping jobs due to depression or something. I think it's understand able since her husband left for the Galactic KND. He came back a few months ago from what Shirley told me. But I don't think he ever got over his dad leaving him with a depressed mother and bills to pay.

"I know. Whose the adult here?" she said.

"How would I know." he scoffed.

She leaned in close to him. "Are you wearing lip liner?"

"Eeerrrgg!" he growled rubbing his lips.

"Hahaha!" I laughed.

"Ok… well I got to go. See you tonight. You uncle is coming to watch you."

"Aww." exclaimed Shirley. "I hate uncle Harvey."

"Everyone does." she said.

"Can I stay Hunter's?" he asked.

"We'll see." she said. She kissed his forehead and left to take Mia to daycare.

Once the bus came I sat in the back with Josie. David sat with Hunter and Shirley. I sat on the edge waiting for my friend.

"Waiting for Taylor?" asked Jo.

"Yeah. She said she got us souvenirs from her vacation with her dad." I said.

"What do you think it will be?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

"I hope its some kinda exotic gum." said Jo.

"Gum?"

"Yeah! It's my new lucky charm. But dad thinks in addicted. Stupid right!" she said. Suddenly she turned around and popped like three more pieces of gum in her mouth.

"You want?" she offered with insanity in her eye.

"I'm good." I said.

"In schools trading gum is like a drug trade." she said popping her bubble.

"You're such a dork." I smiled.

"But I'm your dork." she said.

"Yeah I know." I said hugging her.

"But think your missing a dork." said a voice.

"I bet we-Aaaaahhhhh!" we screamed.

The girl sitting next to us was our best friend Taylor but, she was so different. Her fiery red hair was braided behind her back with a pink ribbion and reached down her back, her normal tom boyish clothes were traded in for a pink frilly blouse and a fluffy matching skirt. She was also wearing jewelry and even make up, which is very unlike her.

"Oh my-" I started

"What the-" said Josie

"I know!" she exclaimed.

"You're all pink!" I shrieked.

"I know." she said sadly.

"Your so different!" screamed Jo.

"Why are you all pink?" I cried.

"And your make up!" shouted Jo.

"Yes, yes I get it!" said Taylor mess with her skirt..

"What happened?" I asked..

"Didn't I tell you? My dad moved back." she said simply.

"Did he now?" asked Jo.

"Well…"

This entire summer Taylor stayed with her dad in California. Her parents were divorced when she was young and her dad left with her two older brothers. She resented her dad for not being around and not understanding 'Her'. He seemed to think pink was a necessity for a girl.

"That's not important right now." she finished.

"Not important! What happened to the ball of aggression we've come to know and fear?" I said in mock rage.

"She has to stay hidden for know. Dad seems to think mom isn't raising me right so until he sees fit, this is me." she said crossing her arms.

"How long?" I muttered.

"Three months."

"What?" said a puzzled Jo.

"I don't know." said Taylor.

Suddenly my phone went off.

"Who is it?" asked Taylor.

"Hunter? What does he want I'm sitting right here." I said opening the text.

_**Hey Sal… whose ur hot friend? Is she single ;)**_

"Ew!" I screamed.

"What!" said Taylor.

I shut my phone. "Nothing." I lied. I returned the text.

**EWWWWW! no tay is not free! Get a hold of yourself man!**

I looked over the row and saw Hunter's eyes widen.

_**OMG that's Taylor Fullbright! What happened shes hot!**_

**She's always been pretty you zagnut! don't ask her out just because she dresses different.**

**_What! You think I'm shallow? I expected more from you :P_**

**Whatever! Oh and change you ring tone!**

"So what have been you guys talking about?" asked Jo.

"Oh Taylor's secret admirer." I said.

"Really? Who is it?" asked Taylor excitedly.

"It's Hunter." I laughed expecting her to laugh with me. She didn't.

"Really?" she said thoughtfully. "I guess people can change with a dress"

"So?" I said Jo.

"Might be fun to annoy him."

We stared.

"You are confusing us." I stated.

"Oh never mind."

Again we stared.

"Hey wanna hear a distraction? I got you presents!"

"Sweet." cheered Jo.

"Ok you still like gum right?"

"Nah." I said.

"Oh well anyway I got you sooooo many types of gum, here's the first one you cant even get around here. Fruit Stripes. Look it even has little zebras here. I got fruit flavored gum flavored, Oh! Bazooka Joe gum," she kept listing the gum and it kept piling up in Jo's lap.

Suddenly the bus came to a stop in front of the school.

"Welcome to hell." I said sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that my first chapter! Tell me what you think! i shouuld be updating tomorow and stuff.<strong>

**so uh, ya... hope you like it!**

**Review! **

** byee!**


	2. More complacated

Mostly a filler chapter.

* * *

><p>"BEATELS!" shouted the teacher.<p>

"The dog ate my homework!" me and my brother cried.

We looked at each other. We both had fallen asleep in class. Not good.

"Now would you two like to discuses which one of you will come to the board?" said the teacher hotly. I guess she doesn't like people falling asleep in her class. 

"I nominate Sally." said David immediately.

"I decline and nominate David!" I muttered.

"I reject under the grounds of I have no idea what's happening here!"

"Let's go." said the teacher dragging me up to the board.

I stared the equation. "Find x." said the teacher.

I grabbed a marker and circled the tiny x on the misshaped triangle.

"Does that covered it?" I asked.

Can you blame me. It was the first day of school. End of cool summer night and beginning of long autumn days and honestly my brain doesn't start working until Tuesday. The class laughed.

"No does that does not cover it." she said angrily. "What is the answer?"

I glanced at the problem. "Forty-two?"

"How did you figure that out?" the teacher growled.

42 is the answer to life! "I did the math."

"Go sit down!" she ordered.  
>Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder. It turned around. It was some boy. Gale I think. He handed me a folded note. I opened it.<p>

_42?_  
><em>David.<em>

I quickly scribbled down a reply.

_It's the answer to life._  
><em>Sally.<em>

I handed the note to Gale. Who handed it to Rose who handed it to Haley, ect.  
>I looked around for familiar faces.<br>Let's see,

David's here, looking at the clock.

Shirley's here, writing stuff on his hand.

The two faced pompom sluts were here with their leader. Candy.  
>She was pulling down her shirt trying to show off her nonsexist chest to Shirley but he wasn't paying attention.<p>

I looked at her followers. Britney and Chelsea.

Chelsea was short and had red hair. She was writing stuff in here note book.

Britney the tall blond was staring dreamily at Gale.

Gale was as tall as Britney and had shoulder length black hair and looked totally opposite to what she usually dated. He was drawing in his note book. Gale was an ok guy, and he's also my next door neighbor. He tapped my shoulder again and handed me a another note.

_Like I believe that._  
><em>David.<em>

I stuck my tongue out at him and prayed that this class would be over soon.

_Josie's pov._

Most of my day was just a blur of angry teachers and paper cuts but now it was finally art class. I usually good with art but today my mind was blank of what to draw. This stupid canvas was mocking me. I looked to David who was sitting next to me.

He was drawing a grizzly scene of a baby kitten kicking the butts of some tough looking pit bulls wearing beanies and gold chains. I couldn't help but laugh. David looked at me.

"You hate it?" he chuckled.

"No I like it. But I think mines better." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah I like how it captures the America today as it assembles one day and collapses the next." he said.

"Wow that was so…deep, but I haven't drawn anything." I said.

"Oh… well why not?" he asked.

"I haven't thought of anything." I said with a twinge of sadness.

"Really? Your usually the first." he said scooting next to me.

"I know." I said.

We stared at the canvas.

"David am I losing it?" I asked worriedly.

"That's not possible." he said patting my shoulder.

I smiled. I like talking to David. It reminded me of all the good times we've all had. Suddenly an idea came into my head. I grabbed my pencil and began to sketch.

"Hey David?" I called still drawing.

"Yeah." he said.

"Remember all the times we went to the lake." I asked.

"Yeah." he said dreamily.

"I think those were the best days of summer," I smiled. "Hanging out on the lake, skipping rocks, jumping off the swing…" I trailed off.

"I think that night was better. Roasting marshmallows, catching fireflies, pranking you guys that was awesome!" said David.

"That was cruel." I muttered still smiling.

"Oh remember when we all slept on the boat, and then Hunter woke up and freaked out." he laughed.

"He dumped us into the lake!" I cried. But I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shirley got fish in his pants!" I laughed.

"I heard that." said Shirley walking by us holding paint.

We stifled our laughter but the way Shirley ran around with the fish in his pants. You'd think he was on fire.

"Alright everyone! Pencils down!" cried our teacher.

I put down my colored pencils. With out realizing it I had colored a whole picture. I quickly folded it up and put it in my bag.

"Alrighty everyone, next time we're doing hand prints! don't forget to bring your hands!" she cried. 

* * *

><p>"I think she was serious this time." said Shirley at lunch.<p>

"I don't know dude. She hasn't been the same since she had that nervous breakdown." I said. "Sally want my pizza?" I offered.

"Sure, here my pudding cup." she traded.

"Uh, can you open this up for me." I asked handing her my root beer.

"I can do it." offered Shirley.

He took the glass bottle and tries twisting the top it didn't budge.

"On a different note," I said.

"No wait! I can get this!" he cried. It still didn't work.

"Let me try." said Hunter. He gripped the bottle with his tee shirt but it didn't work either.

"So Sally, what did you do in band?" I asked ignoring the gripping battle in the background.

"I tried to play the piano with my feet." she said.

"I can't get this stupid bottle to open!" cried Hunter angrily.

"My turn." said David. He pounded on the bottle. It still didn't work.

"Man, what this thing made of?" I asked examining the drink.

"Not sure," said Sally. She took the bottle and opened the top. "Here you go." she said handing the drink to me.

The boys slammed their head on the table.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you guys that you loosened it?" she asked.

"Yes." said Hunter.

"Ok then." she said eating her pizza. "So what did you draw?" she asked me.

"Oh it a picture of us at the lake." I said twirling my pasta with my fork.

"The time that we fell asleep in the boat." she said.

"That's the one." I said.

"Well don't keep us in suspense. Show us." said David.

I reached into my bag.

"Just don't laugh ok?" I asked.

They murmured in agreement.

I showed them the picture.

I guess I'm a good artist because they didn't say anything for a while. It was a sketch of the time we went to the lake. It was a crystal clear pond with rich green grass growing around it and tall willows surrounding it. It was like just for a second I froze my favorite memory of us. A memory I would keep forever. If I was lucky.

At the far end of the pond was Shirley and Sally. Shirley was pushing Sally on the little wing we had and she was just about jump into the pond. She was wearing a her black bathing suit top and MY ripped up shorts. Shirley was wearing black board short and was in mid Pointing and was on the shore of the lake. He was skipping(or pelting) rocks at Hunter and wearing orange board shorts and a matching unbutton shirt. Hunter was in the water spitting out water out of his mouth like a fountain. Dork.  
>Then there was me. I was wearing my pink one piece with my blue shirt tied in the back. I was laying on the pier with my hand behind my head looking very content…when in reality I was actually falling off the pier.<p>

"Wow." said David.

"That's our lake." breathed Sally.

"Sure is." I said folding the picture up.

"Oh I miss the lake." said David.

"How could you we by it everyday from school." said Sally.

"Yeah but its not like we could back until next summer." said David.

"And why the hell not! It's still technically summer people!" she cried.

Nobody looked enthusiastic.

"Come on guys. We could still go back. And is summer really over when school starts. I say we do something while the weathers still nice." she said.

"Your not going to let this go are you?" asked Shirley.

"Not till you agree to go with me." she said determinedly.

"Well I'm gamed lets go this Friday." I said cheerfully.

"And after school." agreed Hunter.

"Why?" asked Shirley.

"I left my radio there." he admitted.

"Well then we'll have music to do our homework to." said David.

Sally dropped her pizza.

"You do homework?" I asked shocked.

"Oh my god!" shouted Sally. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello Pastor Steve, has hell frozen over?" she asked.

David rolled his eyes.

"Well my brother said he was going to do his homework! Yes I know church is the place to be in a time like this. See you next Sunday." she hung up.

"Uh, Sally you know your not Christen right?" said David.

"Of coarse not. My name is Sally." she said and went back to here soda. David pushed her soda away.

_Sally's pov._

After lunch I went to the bathroom to wash my hands. School pizza is still the greasiest. And that's when I saw the Candy. I pretended that didn't notice her. She was applying eye shadow. Like that would really change that fact she was evil!

"Hey Sally," she said sweetly turning to me. "didn't get to see you this summer." she said.

"Yeah well when you generally don't like some one you usually don't spend your time tiring to seek them out to talk to them." I said.

"Oh well I just thought we would see each other more often, you know with Shirley and everything."

That caught me by surprise, but I didn't let it show. "Oh really with what?" I asked not sound concerned. Maybe even bored.

"You know. Us dating and everything." she said.

I laughed before I could stop myself. "You two- haha I mean, dating?" ooh that sounded harsh. Oh well.

"Well it's not official but he has been dropping hint all this summer." she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah I'm sure that's what he's been talking about." I muttered scrubbing my nails.

"Yeah well if I were you I wouldn't hold my breath." she said.

"That the difference between me and you. That and I know how to put on eye shadow." I said.

"You know I would love to shut the black hole of a mouth you have up." she growled.

"With what that planet you call an ass?" I asked innocently.

Suddenly the bell rang and a young blond girl walked in hold six different books.

"You should go. Wouldn't want to keep your little Aphrodite's waiting." I said.

She growled and walk off.

I walked up to the girl. "Hey there kid were your bag?" I asked.

She looked up at me through her think rimed red glasses.

"That mean girl's friend took it." she said sadly.

"The girl with the red hair?" I asked.

She nodded.

Now that pissed me off. I put a comforting arm around. "Don't worry about it. Let's go." I said we began to walk her out.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked frightened.

"To get you book bag back." I said.

We stepped out of the bathroom where I saw Chelsea talking down to some younger kids. Figures she cant take on someone her age.

"Hey Chelsea!" I shouted.

She looked up to me. I gestured for her to come here.

"What?" she growled.

"That's a nice bag you got." I said simply.

"Yeah I found it." she lied.

"Did you happen to find it off a four foot little girl with glasses?" I asked.

"What's it you?" she snarled.

"The fact that it's not ok to be picking on these kids because you cant pick on anybody your own size. So I suggest you quit it, unless you want the entire school to know your horrible secret." I shot.

He eyes widen.

"You wouldn't dare. No one would believe you." she said.

"Are you really willing to take that chance?" I asked.

She said nothing but handed the bag back.

"Thank you." I said.

"You wont tell anyone right?" she nervously.

"No but I don't see what the big deal is." I said.

"Well you wouldn't." she growled.

"Yeah well when you're ready to stop being a- QUACK!." I said. It might have been harsh but I think that girl needed to hear it.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" she took off running down the hall. That felt good.

I went back to the girl.

"Here's your bag back." I said to the girl. She squealed and ran off.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled and walked off.

"Thank god schools over!" cried David.

"Definitely. Hey I'll catch up to you guys later I have to call my mom." said Shirley walking around holding up his cell phone.

"Later." we called.

"Oh me to I have to talk to Taylor about the science fair." said Jo.

"Oooh Taylor. I'll go help." said Hunter.

"Ew. Later guys." said Jo.

"Looks like it just you and me little sis." said David putting his arm around me.

"Good so you can run home and put my bag away." I said.

He growled. "Fine but you get to call mom and answer the back to school questions."

"Ok. I'll go to Limericky's for sandwiches. What do you want?" I asked.

"Ham on rye." he said.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"See this is why I love you. Compromise." he called running to our house.

"Love you to bro." I said and started walking.

"Hey mom, I know your probably in a meeting or something I don't care about. So just to let you know we're all alive and we're all going to be around so call us if you need us. So… love you, later, bye." I hung up the phone. I was walking by a series of small shops. And that's when everything became a lot more complicated.

"Oh come on! Why wont you go out with me?" cried a nails on chalkboard voice. I walked towards the voice. I saw it was Shirley running away Candy. I made the mistake of moving closer.

"Because… because," she looked around and his eyes landed on me. "Because I already have a girlfriend." he cried running to me

I looked around. He couldn't possible mean me. But then he did it. He took my hand in mine.

"Aren't we dating?" he asked.

"Wha- Aragh! Yeah, yeah we're dating." I said strained. He just stepped on my foot.

"Oh really. Didn't mention that before." said Candy cynically.

"I don't like you, why would I tell you?." I said recovering from my foot.

"Well if I know anything about relationship is that they don't last." she said. What the hell is happening here? My god shes got the biggest boogie in the world on her cheek. Oh crap she talking. Maybe I should listen.

"So when you two breakup I'll be there. Waiting, see ya around." she said.

Shirley guided me into Rickys. Where I bitch slapped him.

"Ow! Ok I deserved that." he admitted.

"Damn straight." I growled.

"Come on Sal! You totally saved my butt. Please just pretend to be my girlfriend. Please!" he cried.

"No." I said simply.

"Please!" he begged.

"No!" I growled.

He fell to his knees and peopled started to stare. "PLEASE!" he begged.

"No and people are staring!" I cried.

"PEASE!" he shouted.

"OK FINE!" I screamed.

"Yay!" he cheered.

"But your buying us lunch!" I growled.

"I'm perfectly fine with that." he said cheerfully.

Does this guy ever stop with the happiness. "But no kissing, you have to buy me food and carry my books to class." I said.

"Ok." he said.

"Stupid, stinking, ungrateful-" I muttered walking away.

We were all at our sparkling pond. Tadpoles were swimming dragon flies were buzzing and we sat in a clearing munching on our sandwiches.

So there we were eating out sandwiches and listing to a story that I would regret telling them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" They laughed.

I hugged my legs and Shirley wiped off his sunglasses. It might not have been helpful that we were sitting together.

"Thank you for enjoying my misery." I mumbled.

"Sorry." said Jo still laughing her head off. "We though that you guys were into each other but this is just - Hahahahah!" she laughed.

"Hey!" we cried at the same time. "Do not! Shut up! Stop that!" I slapped Shirley. He slapped me back.

"Hey knock it off you two." said David.

"God I don't how you guys think you could make this work. You guys fight like an old married couple!" said Hunter.

Shirley rolled my eyes. "Hey I'm good actor. Hey I'm a damn good actor what are you guys talking about." he muttered.

"Really?" said David.

"Yeah I pretend like I like you guys all the time." he said.

They booed him and started throwing stuff at him. I pick now of all time to sit next to this guy.

"Ow! Hey- what the- eerrrgg- ok really with the brownie?" I asked holding it up.

"It has bite missing!" I showed them missing bite. David threw it and it bounced off my head. "Thank you."

Shirley stole my brownie.  
>"Hey. Give me." I said taking the brownie back.<p>

"No give me!" said David taking it out of my hand. He took a bite. "Yum! Hey!" he said.

Hunter swiped it from him. "Ha ha!" he cried.

"Zonk!" shouted Jo from behind Hunter. "You guys want it? Come and get it." she cried.

She took off around the shores and we chased after her. We chased her down the pier. And yes we were doing this all for a chocolate pastry. Once she reached the end of the pier there was nowhere left to run.

David grabbed Jo by her waist and dove into the lake.

We waited by the edge and didn't see them come up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Where's that brownie?" asked Hunter.

"Your concern for your sister touches me." I retorted.

Suddenly their head surfaced.

"There they are!" said Shirley.

"Not cool David." said Jo splashing him. "I'm wearing my contacts!" she growled.

"You wear contacts?" I asked.

"Yes and now it feels all weird. Thanks a lot!" she said sitting on the pier.

"How was I to know?" he called.

"Well it looks like we're both stuck with something dreadful." I said looking at Shirley.

"Really?" he asked with his armed crossed.

"Yeah." I said brightly.

"Oh that reminds me." he said and he shoved me off the end of the dock.

I fell into the cool watered and surfaced immediately.

"Really?" I asked angrily.  
>He bent over the end and looked at me. "Really."<p>

I have him where I want him now. I sprang out of the water and grabbed him the collar causing him to fall in.

His head came up out of the water. "Thank you for that!" he shouted with his glasses half on his face.

"Your welcome." I said sweetly.

"Wow… sparks." said Hunter sarcastically.

.


	3. Night Breakfest Takes a Dark Turn

**Woot! not only did i write this entirely on an ipod_, im updating too!_ _  
><em>**

**yeah im so amazing...:/_  
><em>**

**_Watever _im still happy._  
><em>**

_**so i dont own and enjoy!**_

**Warning, this is kinda long and ramble but i wanted to include a mission for them...and an old for :)**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Josie's pov.<em>

"Why doesn't the world explode into a fiery puss filled death?" said a voice.  
>We turned around to see my older sister. Bree. She doesn't look like she would be related to us. She had much paler skin compared to her family and had silvery blond hair that went all the way down her back. She was nineteen and wore a short pink waitress uniform. She stormed through the front door and slammed it angrily behind her.<p>

"Damn vegetarians! They find one cats claw in their salad and they scream like its there head or something." she growled. "I mean what are they complaining about? A cat's practically a vegetable anyway." she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"So where's the old people?" asked Bree.

"Outer space." said I in a Swedish ascent.

"Oh good, so I'll order pizza." she said disappearing into the kitchen.

"Nothing from your restaurant!" called Hunter.

"Got it." she called from the other room.

"Dude I like your sister and all but she's kind of stupid." David noted from playing a video game with Hunter.

"Coming from you?" said his sister.

Suddenly her watch went off and we started screaming.

"Move." growled Sally. She shoved David out of the way and pressed a few buttons on the controller.

"Congrats, a new high score!" shouted the TV.

"Who did you do that?" he asked.

"Show you later." she said flipping through the channels.

"This week on Ninja Warrior."

We started screaming again. This time followed by Bree. We jumped on the couch and started eating a bowl of popcorn that mysteriously popped out of thin air.

"Oh not this show again." muttered David.

"Yes this show again. Have you even seen it?" said Sally.

"Well…no but-" he started.

"Your watching with us." I declared.

"No I don't want to." he whined.

"I don't care." I sang. He tried to turn but I grabbed his wrists and shoved him on the couch. Before he could get up I sat on top of him and pinned him down.

"Your going to watch with us!" I shouted.

"Nooooooo!"

_Knock knock._

Bree jumped off the couch and opened the door. Rachel Uno stood in the doorway.

"Shirley, time to come home." she said.

"K." he said grabbing his backpack.

"Oh and Sally, David your parents called and wanted me to pick you up. They said something about a pancake bomb?" she said.

Sally and David exchanged shocked glances.

"We have to go!" shouted David grabbing both of their bags.

"Later guys." she called running out the door.

We mumbled goodbye and Bree shut the door.

"Pancake bomb?" asked Bree.

"Yeah don't ask." I said.

* * *

><p><em>David's pov.<em>

I jumped out of the car and ran into my house. I dashed into the kitchen with Sally at my heels to see my parents sitting on the floor covered head to toe with pancake batter.

"Oh god." I muttered.

"What happened?" asked Sally.

Mom and dad looked at each other.

"Night breakfast?" supplied dad.

Mom wiped the batter off her face. "It took a dark turn."

She shoved the batter on her hands and into dads face. "Ack. Thank you, my lovely wife."

Sally dropped her bag to the floor. "I'm going to bed." she said and she went to her room.

I sneered at them. "And you call us immature." I walked up to my room.

* * *

><p><em>Sally pov.<em>

Golden rays of sunshine burst through my windows and illuminated the entire room. I dressed quickly and I brushed my teeth and hair and ran down stairs. Oh hey that rhymed! Hahaha! Oh god I'm ashamed, That was bad of me.

The kitchen was a lot cleaner than it was last night. Mom was no where to be found but dad was.

"Dad you're here?" I asked.

"Yep. Your mom went in early so I got a later shift." he said.

"Sweet." said David appearing next to me. "So what's for breakfast?" David asked.

"Cold pizza!" cheered dad setting cold pizza on paper plates in front of us.

We looked at him.

"There's a reason your mother never let's me near the stove."

"Got it." I said.

"We understand." said David.

"Oh just eat your pizzas you little ingrates." he mocked.

Davids phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone. "Got it." he said moments later. "That was Jo, you up for a trip to Guatemala?"

Dad started choking. "Uh what exactly are you doing there?" he asked.

"Were rescuing some tourists from a temple. Stupid traps." explained David.

"Oh, ok. Just stay away from the caramel." he warned.

"Fine. Let's go." I said.

We got our stuff and Jo was at our door in seconds in a bus.

"Hey Vego, h-dog, Jo-Jo." said David jumping on the bus.

I went to my seat. "Your not seriously making everyone call you that again are you?" I asked Shirley.

"Your just jealous because you don't have a super cool nickname." he said sticking his tongue out at me.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Well now that your morning bickering is over, what the mission." asked Hunter from the pilots seat.

"Alrighty people. From what I've been told we have a bus load of children stuck in a tomb with poisonous snakes, skeleton zombies, and an ancient curse." he said.

"Ah, the plot thickens." said David.

"Sounds like the plot to and Indian Jones movie." mumbled Jo.

* * *

><p>Now right off the bat, Temple of Doom should have been a warning sign in it's self, but noooooooo. Some morons just had to go and get them selves stuck hanging above some snakes with vines around we climbed over the vines and rock walls it wasn't easy to find the path that the idiots that had taken. After some time I found out it was only one idiot. One mind numbingly moronic idiot.<p>

He was hanging upside down by one foot. His glasses had fallen off but you could still see they were blue behind his long blond hair and pith helmet.

"Hey you think you could help me out over here." cried John in his arrogant way.

"I say we leave him." I said mostly to Jo.

"Mmm, yes. I like that idea." agreed Jo.

"Oh come on girls. We are the KND! We help all children in need." said Shirley proudly. He shook our shoulders for added affect.

I looked at Jo.

"Don't look at me he's your fake boyfriend." she grumbled glaring at Shirley.

"Not by choice." I said bummed.

"Jo just get him down." Shirley said crossing his arms.

"Fine." she sighed. She pulled out a laser gun twice the size of herself and aimed it at John.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa wait!" he screamed.

"Oh relax." said Jo. "I haven't missed yet,"

He seemed to relax.

"And this is my first try." she finished.

"Huh? Whoa wait!"

She fired.

Dead center in the middle of the vine had been sliced through and John fell to the ground.  
>Haha, loser.<br>He quickly dusted himself off and up to us.

"Josephina." he said in his normal cocky manor.

Jo turned her gun on him.

"Hey." I growled. This guy was a punk but I wasn't going to let her shoot him… unless I'd got to help.

"Oh I don't think you'd want to do that Joey." teased John.

"And why the hell not?" she shot angrily.

"Cause I got this." he said holding up a remote with a large red button.

"Oooooh button." said David walking to the remote. Jo slapped his face with the back of her hand with out looking at him.

"Yeah I wouldn't touch this button." he said.

"What dose it do?" asked Shirley.

"Well I was originally sent here to uh… collect valuable candy gem." he explained.

"Collect? You mean steal." glared Jo.

"Pretty much. But either way when I got her I found traps already set and the crystals all cleared out. Imagine my surprise… and disappointment." he said grimly.

"And why should we trust you?" asked Jo.

"Because I'm telling the truth." he said reasonably.

"Like that's meant so much to us in the past."

"Right. Well let's not dwell in the past. The point is that if this button is pushed we all go poof."

"Poof?" I asked.

"Poof." he confirmed.

"So this whole place is explosive?" squeaked Shirley.

"Well not anymore. I've had my team deactivate all the land mines that were previously-" he said stepping back.

Beep beep.

"Oh crap." he said his eyes widening. "Missed one." he shrugged.

"Missed one!" screamed Jo. "How could you-"

We'll never know her question. Whatever she was going to say was cut off by the world exploding. I had the faint feeling of floating, flying, then falling and the inevitable impact. Gravity's a bitch.  
>I lie on the ground sputtering like a fish. After a couple of seconds coughing up rubble of ancient-and quite tasty- artifacts I sat up.<br>Before I could say anything Shirley was helping me up.

"You ok dude?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said coughing. "That sucked."

"Tell me about it." said David.

We looked around.

"David?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"Up here!"

We looked up.

David was draped over a tall tree hold Jo by her foot, who was holding her brother by his hands.

"Yo." he said causally.

"Dude you gotta lose some weight! You're heavy!" whined Jo.

"Tell me about it!" cried David.

After oh so gracefully getting them down (Meaning the three few on us, giving me quite a bruise) we went back to the site. The temple was in complete rubble. Millions of years of history, gone! This will be tough to explain. Unless...

John stumbled out from behind a tree.

"Aw man! Did you see that? That was soooooo cool!" John cried. He turned his back to us laughing like a maniac.

"You realize we have to arrest you now." said Shirley in his business-y tone.

"Oh yeah." he said.

* * *

><p><em>Hunter pov.<em>

We hauled John off to Moonbase (a not so rare occurrence) and made it to school. By now people don't question why we're late. We finally got cool looking robots to stand dummy in class for us. With many unique phrases like 'Shut up' ' Forty-Two' 'No, I wanna scrub the toilet!' and my favorite 'Cheese'.

Luckily PE was my next class. It was the class I had with David, which our coach usually had a problem with. See when it comes to athletic we get a bit... competitive.

We first raced to the track only to be beat by Taylor. Our other competitor, you know as a chick.

"Haha I beat both you guys!" she laughed.

"Not by much." panted David.

"Yeah, you're usually the first to finish changing. What happened?" I asked.

Her faced scrunched up angrily "Hey! You ever try to take take off pantyhose while applying lip gloss?"

"Well once, remember at that camp-" started David.

"Don't wanna know!" she cried.

By now the other kids started showing including the teacher. "Alright you pathetic pork pie we're running the mile today!"

A series of whines preceded from the class.

"I don't wanna hear it, start stretching!" he ordered.

"Ready to get your asses kicked?" Taylor asked sitting on the ground and reaching for her ankles.

"What? I'm sorry I can't hear you over that eyeshadow you're wearing." I taunted following her example..

"Hey when I win, you can borrow some of Taylor's skirts." David shot.

"Does this call for a bet?" Taylor asked.

"Why not." I said.

"Sweet." said David. "If I win you got to pay off my tab at LimeRicky and you have to pay my tab for the school." pointing to me then Taylor.

"I'm broke!" I cried.

"Then don't lose!"

"Fine." I said. "When I win, you have to do my homework for my classes, and you have to fix my laptop...which you broke."

"We have all of our classes together!" Taylor cried.

"I didn't mean to break it." David say sheepishly.

"Well after I cross that finish line, you will have to carry my sports bag, and you will have to carry my clothes bag." said Taylor.

"Why do I get your sports bag?" muttered David. "It smells like roses and hate."

"Forget carrying stuff I'm going to win." I stated.

"Line up!" shouted the couch.

We started on our mark. The track was pretty big so we only had to run three laps.

"On your marks, get set, don't go! I said don't go! Don't go, don't go! GO!" he shouted.

The three of us took off. With some mild pushing.

David got a good start but I easily passed him, Taylor was right behind me. I started running out of breath on the second lap and David ran ahead of me. Taylor barley broke a sweat and was ahead of me. We reached the final lap. I had made it passed Taylor and was neck and neck with David. I ran as fast as I could, so did David. But only feet away from the mark Taylor did something amazing. She ran right in between us passing the mark before us and cartwheeled into a back flip landing with ease.

I didn't know she could do that. I've never seen her do that. Last year she had a hard time touching the ground but...

"Whoa I didn't know she could do that!" wheezed David.

I sat on the ground. "She not even sweating!"

In fact Taylor was doing a victory dance. She wasn't tired at all.

"Maybe shes a witch!" considered David.

"How would winning the race and being flexible make her a witch?"

"I don't know man, but something isn't right with her. And I shall be the one to discover it!" David screamed.

That got everyone's attention.

"What are you dorks talking about now?" asked Taylor. She offered me a hand and helped me up. My legs still felt wobbly.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Whatever...dorks. You still lose! Stop by my house in the morning to pick up my stuff." with a final laugh she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh this is where my chapter ends... till i can think of somthing.<strong>

**The next chapter Sally and Shirley hav to convince Candy theyr dating...always fun to write and Jo gets an unexpected surprise...  
><strong>

**So enjoy. relax and FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS RICH AND CREAMY REVIEW!**


End file.
